


How we became porn stars

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, based off stemily chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Totally olicity au, just wrote this fast during lunch so I am sorry for grammatical errors.Just moving it from tumblr to here. Based off Stemily feelsShort drabble!





	How we became porn stars

“Welcome to Anesthetic Hotel, hope your stay here Mr. and Mrs. Queen is exquisite.”

He looked at the front desk woman and just nodded as his wife beside him spoke for them both. “Thank you.”

He took her fingers into his as they headed to the awaiting elevator. Their luggage would already be in their rooms. Their garment bags put in the awaiting closet in their suite.

He placed a tip in the hand of the bellhop as Felicity began to take her jacket and place it on the coat rack placed just inside the shallow closet. She waited for Oliver to give his own jacket and also placed it by hers as he looked at her. This was a needed get away their family would meet up with them late tomorrow but until then he had her to himself.

Clothes flew and heated kisses met each and every new exposed skin to the other. Their erotic dance as they passed different accented memorabilia in the suite until they got to large floating California king bed as he roughly had her picked up moments before they even made to the room as his back hit a few adjourning walls as his wife’s lips lavished his neck.

* * *

 

“Oh my god.” Felicity had her hand over her mouth as she looked at the video. Oliver said nothing as his hands were in tight balls he wanted to hit someone so badly. Footage of their love making gone viral nothing they could do to stop it. If this act of taking their private moments wasn’t bad enough the video had caught the heated conversation he had with his ex-wife Samantha over their custody battle for their son Conner.

Being actors they already had their lives under the camera and with the new baby news the paparazzi couldn’t get enough pictures as Felicity were to show the new bump. Their twin boys were with his mother until she would join him at their hotel room. Moira and Walter loved to travel and he did like his new step-father he had made his mother very happy and that meant lot to him.

Oliver was in town to also talk and finalize his next movie deal which has gathered so much media attention. His wife was staring beside him as the badass character so many have loved since the book came out a few years ago. Well his book came out. That still gets him to this day. He never thought he would write and become this famous author. He was an actor for so long doing small projects where he has made quite a following of fans.

When he was with Samantha she always wanted the spotlight of being his wife and when he would mention passions she would in turn ask him what the benefits would lead to them living the good life. His dreams had to make her life better or she would just shun the idea. He didn’t think much of it because he was a busy man and had no time to internalize his needs or wants as long as his family was happy he should be happy.

He has known Felicity for a short while before he jumped into his marriage head first and his mom was not amused when he eloped with Samantha at all. Though after his son was born he was happy to be a dad but the duties of being a husband to someone who always put herself first started to create a wedge between them.

His brother Tommy would make snarky comments and his sister Thea just would shrug her shoulders when he would ask them to be supportive of his wife until they just sat him down and asked if he was okay. Somehow after that the fog around him lifted he wasn’t happy and that led to a messy divorce and because he moved around to different shooting locations for movies he let her have more custody rights.

He started a relationship with Felicity during his separation and at first he thought it was just a rebound until he woke up and looked at her sleeping form and knew he wanted it to be like this forevermore. He had to have talks with people he knew he trusted and when they just looked at him and said pretty much the same thing. The way he looked at her cemented that she was the one in their eyes. He laughed it off until his buddy John ‘I’m a straight shooter’ Diggle showed him pictures of how he would always look at Felicity Meghan Smoak. There was a sparkle in his eyes every damn time. How did he miss it?  God he would have been with incredible creature that made him feel like nothing else in the world. He started writing that book she believed in him leaving little post notes of positivity.

He came home to her after he spoke to his mom and step-father and asked her to be his always. She was stunned at first and as the days became weeks and a pregnancy brought them two beautiful boys. They married in front of their close-nit friends and family.

So the book gathered a lot of positive feedback and people wanted to see him play the star character of his own book which he could believe the fans were very vocally passionate in their demands. Felicity taking the role that everyone could only see her playing since that short movie that they did together was such a success.

Her latest movie premiered and they made their rounds to movie premieres all around the world. With the pregnancy being confirmed less than a week ago they were meeting with producers for their joint movie adventure. They also made sure that they could have some sweet moments for themselves. They made sure that pleasure was their top priority for the next few months they’ll be so busy with this coming movie, twin boys needing their parents and a pregnancy that was pretty much in line with the book. They couldn’t believe their luck on that.

* * *

 

So now they’re in court. Accusing the hotel of collecting videos of unsuspecting guests they were responsible for their employees.  

“Mr. Queen you may now respond.” said one of his lawyers.

“This violation where a couple, my wife and I who deeply love each other to be broadcasted and joked about how we are thee couple.” He sighs and continues, “Our intimate moments doesn’t… Does not give permission to have unsolicited props on how we should make more of these.” He looks around and stares at the camera. “My wife is very sexy and I am proud of her accomplishments and love how she is with our children and how she is a wonderful wife. You may have had a glimpse on how we show each other our love behind closed doors which in turn is our, our moments.”

For short while the media accused them of being the responsible party in using public relations in putting those videos on the net and spreading their sex life to promote their movie. When the authorities found a large stock of these kinds of filming of so many other patrons the media backed off of their initial regards that the Queens were somehow responsible.

* * *

 

When their kids grew up they tried with all their might to never see their parents get it on. They knew even after all these years those vids gathered so much viewership that it was always a gross moment when a friend of theirs would talk about certain graphic scenes of a great video of Olicity.

To them Mom and Dad had that chemistry and their parents never shied away from heart eyes.


End file.
